


Sunlight

by generally_ginger



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pre-TFA, Short, Sweet, and after hearing what could possibly happen in TLJ, and only because Starkiller is mentioned, but it's cute and it's been sitting in my wattpad for months so, cute space boys, gays in space, i figured the kylux fandom needed it, it makes me feel warm, its really cute and im just happy with it, like this is a one-shot i wrote months ago, maybe ?, not my best writing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_ginger/pseuds/generally_ginger
Summary: Armitage and Kylo spend a little time together in the midst of the warring galaxy...





	Sunlight

After being called for numerous times, Hux strutted into the dark chambers of Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base, just to find the little princess tugging a blanket off of his giant bed and dragging it over to his wall of windows, placing it in the lone patch of sunlight that shone through the plexi-glass.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some Vitamin D, what does it look like?" Kylo shot back at him. "Care to join me?" Ren patted the empty part of the blanket next to him.

"What, join you there?" Hux snickered loudly.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that, General?" Kylo's voice took on a more frosty tone as he turned away from his lover, hiding his face in his shaggy mess of dark hair.

"Babe," Hux started to say softly. The other man stayed turned away from the ginger. "Ky, love, of course I want to join you." Hux slipped off his boots, greatcoat, and outer layers of clothing and slid into a pair of Kylo's black cotton sleepwear pants and a regulation grey t-shirt that he kept here for if he ever stayed the night-it was the end of his shift anyways and none would be the wiser if he happened to not make it back to his personal rooms tonight.

As Hux joined Kylo on his blanket on the ground in the sunlight, he curled the younger man into his side and held him close, not daring to let go in case either of them fell asleep - they found that it was much easier to sleep when they were in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously when you asked me to join you earlier Ky," Hux apologized as he pulled the raven hair back from his lover's face so the he could kiss him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Hux." And they fell asleep in that patch of warm sunlight, cuddled up against the tortures and war outside the safety of the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kylux fandom-I've got works on Wattpad but this is my first time transferring any to AO3 and now I'm noticing just how far out of my league I am...comments go a long way to support me but this is by far, not my best work at all lol
> 
> I'm also thinking of transferring my Kylux Hamilton AU over here so if you would be interested just let me know. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
